Daddy Dearest
by lederra
Summary: Opie and Juice try some kinky fun. This is SLASH and involves spanking of an adult, if this is not you sort of thing then don't read and please no under 18's.


Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: I do not own the sons of Anarchy, they belong to Kurt Sutter.

Summary: Juice and Opie try out some kinky fun.

**WARNING: Spanking of an adult, SLASH and some adult language. If this is not your sort of thing do not read and please no under 18's.**

xXx

Juice yawned and tried to keep his eyes open waiting for Opie to arrive but found it increasingly difficult, it was late and all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep but Opie had said he would come over to see him on his way home to Donna and the kids. He didn't know why he let Opie talk him into meeting tonight but he had and now it was too late.

Juice yawned again and contemplated going to bed, Opie was taking too long and he had an early wake up call the next morning. As he was shutting down his laptop he heard the unmistakable sound of Opie's bike and despite his tiredness he grinned.

Carrying on with what he was doing, he wasn't aware that Opie had entered the house until he felt his arms go round his shoulders and his lover pulled him backwards into a hug against his broad chest. The smaller man rested his head against his lovers chest and breathed in his distinctive scent of oil, cigarettes and wilderness aftershave, the larger man hugging him even closer and nibbling Juice's ear as he trailed light kisses down his neck.

Juice groaned and for a moment tried to pull away but Opie would not release him, tightening his arms around him even more.

"No" Juice moaned breathlessly, "It's too late to do this."

Opie growled but still he would not let go of Juice. Juice tried to push his arms away and wiggle out of the embrace but Opie was having none of it. He lifted the smaller man and carried him still struggling to the bedroom. Juice struggled more and tried to kick out with his feet but he knew he was losing the battle, he was half hard already and he loved it when Opie dominated him like this.

"Do you trust me Juice?" Opie asked as he carried Juice to the bedroom.

"Yes" Juice replied without hesitation.

xXx

After entering the bedroom, Opie laid him gently upon the bed and stripped off his clothes. He continued for a few minutes to kiss Juice's neck, running his hands up and down his lovers muscular body and Juice tried to return the favour but Opie was having none of it.

He reached into his pocket and extracted a pair of handcuffs, flipping Juice over onto his stomach and swiftly snapping the cuffs around Juice's wrists before he could stop him. Pinning him further, he then pulled a length of rope from beneath the bed and secured Juice ankles. Pushing himself up and off his now securely bound lover, he stepped back from the bed and admired his handiwork.

"WHAT THE FUCK OPIE?" Juice yelled as he struggled against his bonds and tried unsuccessfully to get out of them, he was starting to get alarmed.

"I'm sorry Juice but until you learn to curb your language and behaviour, I will have to punish you."

Juice struggled some more and almost fell off the bed but Opie leant forward and caught him before he could.

"OPIE I'M NOT KIDDING….FUCKING UNTIES ME." Juice yelled at Opie.

Opie still holding Juice and keeping him from falling, raised his hand and brought it down hard on Juice's left ass cheek; he raised it again and brought it down on his right ass cheek.

"OW!" Juice cried, "Opie stop….it hurts"

SMACK…..SMACK….SMACK…..SMACK….SMACK.

Opie smacked until he was satisfied.

"My name is not Opie. Call me Daddy and say please."

Juice struggled some more and it took another rather sharp smack to make him comply.

"Daddy," Juice whined. "Please!"

Opie could that despite his protests that Juice was enjoying the attention his hand was giving his rear, His cock was hard and he could see some pre cum dripping onto the bed beneath his lover, staining the sheets.

"You like this, don't you Juicy?" He chuckled.

"Oh fuck yesss….." Juice moaned.

Opie could feel himself getting harder as he gave his lover what he desired and he took a moment to unzip his jeans and allow his hard cock to escape the tight confines of his jeans. Standing up and pulling Juice around until his face was level with his crotch, he tuttered at him as he stood in front of him.

"Look at what you do to me Juice. Look at what you do to your Daddy…..You know what to do?"

**Sorry but this part was too explicit for the M rating and if you want to read it you will to log into my account at livejournal. The address for it is on my profile page.**

Opie pounded Juice's ass with pure abandonment and Juice matched him, pushing backwards onto Opie's cock with each thrust. Before long both men were covered in sweat, it dripping off their bodies and they were gasping for air and release that was not long in coming for either of them.

As Opie came, shooting deep into Juice's ass he slumped forward and Juice came beneath him, he reached down and released the handcuffs allowing Juice the use of his arms again and unbound his ankles. Juice still coming down from the high of his orgasm turned his head and kissed his lover on the lips.

"Thank you Daddy."

Opie grinned as he snaked his arms round his lover, spooning him as the two men lay on the bed.

"You're welcome." He replied.

* * *

A/N: I had this story up before but due to the content it was deemed MA rating and removed. I hope you like this version and please review if you would like to tell me what you think of this story.


End file.
